dragonloversfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
These are a few simple rules those who wish to create pages must follow! For all Users of the Wiki Be nice: It's best to be nice to others, they worked hard to make characters or tribes, so please don't vandalise, copy and/or edit others pages unless they are public. Don't add categories: '''It's hard enough as it is to organise everything, so please don't make any new categories, stick with the ones we've provided, only make ones if they're necessary (not categories for new tribes, personalities like fat, funny etc. or if they're undead, please). '''No Mary Sues allowed: Mary sues are dragons without weaknesses and are just plain overpowered. Please don't make any of these, you're allowed to make joke pages, but not mary sues. Stick with the tribes given: Don't make too many tribes. I'm still working on how many we'll have, but for now, stick with the seven tribes made, DolphinClaws, BlueClaws, ShadowClaws, SkyClaws, IcicleClaws, EarthClaws and DarkClaws, please. We'll add the fan-made tribes soon though! No cussing!:'' We will not permit swearing of any sort in Live Chat or anywhere, blogs, messages or your pages. Even if it's censored, it's still not allowed. Let's keep this wiki at least 13+ please! '''Don't make characters of unfinished or non-created tribes:' If you want to create a character, please use ones that we've created and are open. Please don't make your own tribes before actually creating them. This is the same other book tribes like Wings of Fire tribes (NightWings, IceWings, SkyWings, SeaWings, SandWings, MudWings, SilkWings, HiveWings, LeafWings) which would kind of be considered copyright, keep to the tribes already made (this includes hybrids). Feel Free to make Fan-made tribes in your blogs: The title explains it all. Although you can't publish them for others to create, feel free to create your own fanon tribes in your blogs. These you can enter in soon-to-be-made contests and make only 3 characters from that tribe. This will go under the category "Tribeless dragons" and will not get their own tribal category. Tribes even in blogs must follow a few rules however. Don't Steal art: This means you can't just grab art off the internet and put it here. It's considered stealing their art. First, you'll HAVE to ask for the artist's permission before taking it, please don't plagiarize either! For Admins and other mods Don't randomly ban/kick members: This is probably straightforward, but you have to state a reason for kicking and banning the wikian, you can't just ban them for no reason. One more thing, please give out at least 3-4 warnings before actually kicking/banning the member. Delete Blank Pages: For the mods who can delete pages, this is for you only. When deleting pages, put them in the category "Candidate for deletion" and delete them under certain circumstances. # If the page has been blank for at least 2-3 months # If someone requested it to be deleted # If the creator hasn't edited it for at least 10 months or a year (but only if there left unfinished) Making Blog-posted fanon tribes Don't make them mary sues or OP: Please don't make them so overpowered that they can't be defeated or have a weakness. This is just building off of making a Mary Sue tribe, give them at least 2-3 abilities, they can't have none though. Make sure to add "Claw" and not "Wing": '''In Moorvous, the tribes can't have the ending "wing" since that's just a play on of Wings of Fire tribes. Make sure they have "Claw " at the end instead of wing, just so people don't think your making WOF (Wings of Fire) tribes here on this wiki. '''Don't make them have the same abilities as an already made tribe: For the sake of copyright, please don't make your tribes have the same abilities or very similar ones to existing tribes. '''Don't add too many powerusers: '''We currently only have four, that's enough until our wiki gets more people to contribute to it. That's all, thank you for your patience UwU